The present invention relates to a tape handling device for the handling and storage of an endless flexible tape of the type in which the majority of a tape is stored in serpentine loops or folds in a horizontal storage bin and a tape drive mechanism drives the tape in a path between exit and entrance openings of the bin. The invention is particularly concerned with the handling and storage of endless magnetic tapes in such fields as audio recording, equipment controllers and data processing where an endless tape is run continuously past associated transducer heads.
One of the problems in these devices is twisting, tangling and possible breaking stresses on the tape due to internal electrostatic forces and mechanical stresses on the tape. Some prior art tape handling devices of this kind are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,499,589 and 3,608,798. In both of these devices, jets of air are directed at the tape at the entrance and exit openings in order to reduce the tendency of the tape to tangle and twist. The air jets hold the tape away from the walls at the entrance and exit openings. However, the air pressure in the storage bin as a result of the air jets directed into the bin, makes it more difficult to push the tape into the bin. This can cause bunching up and stopping of the tape at the entrance opening.